


breathe, suffocate

by yliad__0



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yliad__0/pseuds/yliad__0
Summary: This is a translation of breathe, suffocate by Larrant.





	breathe, suffocate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of breathe, suffocate by Larrant.

他呼吸着陈腐的空气进入时，感到彻骨的寒意。这里漆黑一片，只有墙上发出微光的浅色岩石和镶金的，粗糙不平的，嵌入基岩的黑色王座。

那个男人坐在王座上仿佛那是他应得的一样。放松地岔开着腿，被深红和金色渲染的斗篷披在他肩上。他拿着一把没有打开的光剑，剑柄在黑暗中闪着银白的光，像掠食者的爪子。但是Hux的注意力却集中在他面前的人那双捉摸不透的眼睛上。他的皇帝。

冷淡。是唯一能辨别出的感情。冷淡，因为他踏入的是一个梦境，一个冰冷又恶劣的梦境——却又过分真实。他的心跳声被禁锢在肋骨里。

“将军。”黑发的武士歪着头，带着笑意缓慢地说。磁性的声音在石墙上回响。hux浑身冰冷。他明白自己为什么被召见。

“Ren”他只好回应到。但即使——即使他什么都感受不到，他的声音中还是掺杂了疑惑，从他肺中某种无法不可避免，不知情的压力产生。寒意从他的脚跟爬上去，让他的四肢，呼吸变得麻木。

黑暗中出现一抹红色。Ren的冷笑与他看hux的目光一样残酷。“你应该说‘我的皇帝’，”他纠正道，带着责备和兴趣。

Ren与hux的眼神保持接触并示意他往下看。被ren的视线带领着，他看到了。高的不自然的身体，扭曲的倒在地上。它一动不动，苍白冰冷的身体上染着蓝色的血。黑暗中的尸体几乎是微不足道的——他在这之前甚至都没有注意到它的存在。

他终于想起来如何吞咽，然后动了动喉咙。奇怪。如果他没看到那张因无声的哀嚎而扭曲的脸，他不会知道这是谁。这具残破的身体中没有任何能量了，没有原因去看它。这世上已经没有Snoke了。当他抬头时看到了Ren的身后有几个影子。他索然地意识到了，他们总共有六个，凭直觉也能猜出是那些武士。他们守在房间角落的阴影里监视着，是新王的封臣。

Kylo向前倾身，然后Hux先前对角落中的身影的注意立刻转移了，仿佛从来没有过。

“过来吧，将军，”他完全不像原来那个瘦高暴躁的男孩（或许Hux一直没看透他）。Ren大概是在笑，他扭曲的嘴角含着笑意。“你不应该在你的皇帝前俯首吗？”

一阵低风拂过他耳边，也可能只是他的幻想，接着缓慢不可抗拒的重力把他拉扯到了地上。或者连这也动作是他的幻觉。但是现实没有反驳的余地，他只能攥紧拳头强迫怒火退却，指甲在手掌里抓出月牙形的痕迹。他们两人都没有开口，Kylo Ren坐在他黑色的王座上，等待着。

他继续把指甲扣进肉里，直到红色染上指尖。他能感觉到血流到手指的间隙中。寂静已经持续了几分钟，他不介意让这时间变得更久。ren用无神的眼睛观察他，看起来也乐于等待。

hux隔着他的裤子感到地板的粗糙和冰凉。他眼睛紧盯着地上，双膝跪倒地的姿势没有任何优雅可言，然后凭空出现的风在他的后颈上激起寒战。

“我能如何为您效劳？”

说完这句话，他几乎能听到ren得意的笑，感受到从中溢出的鲜红的满足。

Ren从王座上站起来，每一步都在石台阶上回响着，让他能从声音中想象出Ren接近的脚步。ren停在他面前时他感到一阵流动的空气，然后看到黑色的靴子。

这或许就是结局了。苦涩的愤恨充斥着他的全身，或许这种结局本来就是不可避免的。他内心的一部分总是等待着，明白他会死在ren的手下。在ren加冕之前，他会被第一个召到这里。

“你想的太多了，将军。”

Hux立刻停止了思考。

男人沉默了一下，然后他提高了声音，大到能让被阴影包裹的武士们都听到。  
“离开。”

或许真的有一阵微弱的风吹过，也有可能是寂静让他开始胡思乱想。但是过了一会ren用随意的口吻继续道。“你的想法还是背叛了你，将军。”

一个低声的轻笑。他能闻到Ren身上的血味和烧焦肉体的糊味。“抬头看着我。”

被隐形的意志牵引着，Hux抬起头。

Ren弯下腰，他能感到冰冷的呼吸然后一只带着沾血手套的手抚摸上他的脸。温柔地。“你一直想当皇帝，是不是。”一个温和的嘲笑。然后Hux被迫趴到了地上，他的四肢上都被施加了压力，他甚至没法动一动胳膊去抽出枪，Ren不会允许他了结自己。

他咬紧牙关，强迫自己呼吸。

但他战栗的，杂乱的心跳出卖了他。恨意在他的皮肤下涌动，怂恿他做出夺回控制权的最后挣扎。

ren带着笑容把手抽走，他脸颊上冰冷滑腻的压力消失了。ren直起身，装饰繁杂的披风堆积在他脚边，这种奢华的服饰令人反感地适合他。“跟我来。”尽管ren的语气并不强硬，这依旧是一个命令。

Hux服从了。

hux将目光从前任皇帝冰冷的尸体移到了kylo笔直，庄严的后背上———他用一种歇斯底里地考虑着抽出爆能枪打中kylo ren，或者他自己的可能性。

但是他们已经走上了通向王座的台阶，他们踏在黑色的大理石上，然后kylo突然转过身——一连串的动作，风吹过耳边的声——然后他的背撞到了冰冷的石头王座上，一只手抓着他的胳膊。这其中似乎隐喻着什么奇怪的象征。扶手上黏糊糊的。当hux抬头看时，他读不懂ren眼中的神情。他脸上还挂着那个奇怪的笑容，一种可怕的，冰冷的笑容。

“你在干什么。”他的声音沙哑，手指在沾满血的王座上收紧。滑腻，黏糊糊。太多了。他怀疑ren是不是让snoke先在这里流光了血才把他的尸体拖到下面的台阶上。

“告诉我，”Ren说。“你真的得认为我会杀死你？”

这句话仿佛让他们之间的温度又下降了几度。

“你难道不是这么打算的？”

这是嘲笑，他心里有数。他就是个笑话。Ren现在不可能留他活着。如果他这么做——

“我留你有更好的用处。”

一只手搭上hux的肩膀，将他向后推直到他的头撞上石头发出一声脆响。hux感到头昏目眩，视野渐渐清晰后他用一只手狠狠抓住ren的胳膊，指甲深陷到布料中。没用的。

“——你干什么？”hux重复着这句话，但是ren没有回应。（他现在开始害怕了，虽然以前没有听说过ren喜欢玩弄他的受害者——现在他不敢确定了）

“自尊对你而言最重要，对不对，将军。“他的惶恐的样子让ren显得更加冷静。ren在考虑些什么，他的眼睛中闪烁着奇怪的光。hux一言不发，他的呼吸乱了节奏，血从他的脖子里渗出来，但是ren看起来并没有注意或者关心。

“你的尊严。你的骄傲。“

“如果我把这些从你那里夺走呢。”

有短暂的一瞬间，hux没反应过来这句话意味着什么，他只能困惑的看着kylo然后——

那一瞬间结束了，kylo向前倾身，一只手在hux的后腰收紧了然后突然拉近了他们之间的距离。在几秒钟的时间里，hux体会到一阵主要在他脖子上的尖锐疼痛，可能是因为他正挣扎着想要抽出爆能枪，去做些什么——

他几乎离开了自己的身体。

“ren－你在干什么—？”不解。愤怒。恐惧。

ren抽身，他的牙齿在冷光灯的下闪着红色。hux感到血液流到了他的锁骨上。

“没事的将军。”kylo用安抚，冷漠的语气说，“你只要看着就好了，我不用你做其他的事。”

他意识到这是事实。他除了看着什么都做不了。

他的身体感觉像在漂浮，却又沉重的无法动弹。在这种失重感的环绕下，他绝望地明白了接下来会发生什么。他大概不应该惊讶。

一种无助，绝望的怒火充斥着他。ren轻笑着，仿佛是感受到了，或者直接看到了他剧烈的怒意似的：“现在为我乖一点。”

ren的手再次触碰了他的身体和衣物，将他翻过身，直到他被用一种极其不舒适的姿势压在王座上。他的脖子和肩膀暴露在冰冷的空气中。ren的嘴停留在他先前留下的还在流血的标记上。

“你知道，我以前想象过这个。”ren像在闲聊一样开口，“在snoke的血还没干的王座上操你。”

一只抓住他头发的手将他的脑袋扭了过来，然后ren的嘴贴上了他的。带着血的金属味道，hux尽他所能的咬了下去，然后ren笑了，将圈在他脖子力度又加重了一些，直到他无法呼吸。

停下，停下来—

他想这没用的，ren肯定听到了。

“别告诉我你没有过同样的想法，”ren继续道，hux短暂的瞥见了他占满血的下巴然后就又将视线转回到灰色的大理石，不愿意再多看这个男人一秒钟“将我压在身下，标记我….”ren的嘴唇贴的更近了些，“占有我。”当ren近乎咬破他的肩膀时，他憋着没叫出声。一阵热潮攥住了他的下腹。这热度似乎是ren所感受到的，又或者是他们共同的。两者已经没有区别了。

“而在那些黑暗的梦里…被我抱着，被我标记。” 就算他还在头晕，ren的话也能听得一清二楚。hux试图不让穿过他脊椎的颤抖表现出来——因为ren说的话是对的，现在发生的事甚至和他以前的噩梦有几分相似。这种黑暗，寒冷，无助和下腹中若有若无的热度。

“你早上颤抖着醒来时，肯定还能感受到我抓着你头发的手，像下按住你的喉咙——”

当kylo把他的裤子和内裤一起拽下并将手放到他屁股上时，他的双手开始抽搐。妈的，妈的。他竭力想要将注意力转到别的事情上。但可恶的无助感从头到脚遍布着他全身，让他感到冰冷并颤抖着。

“嘘，”ren用低沉温柔却残忍的声音安抚他。被手套包裹的手指几乎是有意地在hux的入口处徘徊。

没有一句话或警告，ren把手指送了进去。hux将口腔内咬出了血。太痛了。这已经无法说是不适，只能是剧痛。hux甚至没法控制他的身体。恐惧感深深植入了他的血管中，还有无穷无尽的怒意。ren肯定是在说些什么，hux却听不清。

他又加入另一根手指，过快，过早。

当手指开始推出时，不适的感觉消失了，他开始放松下来。他几乎能够说服自己的身体接下来不会发生什么了；  
但是然后ren撞入了他身体里，他的每一个想法都停止了。

准确的说，所有想法都被盲目的疼痛取代了。

太痛了，太痛了——他的手指在冰冷的石头表面抓挠着，他能感到ren的重量压在他背上，他的全身上，这太可怕了。不过撕裂一般的痛感才是最无法忍受的，其中承载着过多的恨意，怒火——

呼吸，呼吸。呼吸。

最好还是转移注意力，让他的意识从身体中分离。这样痛苦就变得次要了，他的抽搐稍微缓解了一些。

［插入］

不，我恐怕不能让你这么做。

一个想法出现在他的头脑中，但却不属于他——

不，不——

一切又变的灼目起来，到处都是恶心的色彩。ren撕扯着他的思想，让一切都变得更剧烈，黑暗，舌尖上的金属味，在他的鼻腔中的铜味。

他能听到自己努力抑制的喘息和不连贯的请求声。kylo再次插入，将他自己全部埋入了hux体内。带来令人反胃的撕裂感。

“没事的，没事的，”ren低语着，呼吸急促，声音中不带感情色彩。他将嘴贴在hux的脖子上，引起hux的身体又一阵颤抖，在眼框里打转的泪水威胁着要掉下来。

最后hux只能在ren不断撞进他时因为疼痛而喘息，每一次撞击都让痛感更加强烈。没有润滑导致的摩擦感觉像在刮下他的皮肉。

然后一切结束了，他身后传来的体温消失了。kylo的离开让他充满恨意的同时松了一口气。

他涣散的头脑忽然意识到自己现在的样子。羞耻感像某种恶心地生物一样包裹住他全身，几乎让他窒息。他在突然的清醒中意识到，这件事会伴随他一生。石座椅的在他身下无情地散发着凉气，冷到像是达到这颗星球的地心一般，他还是动不了。

他想起来了——

他还有一条出路。

他试图让自己的胳膊动起来，让该死的战栗停下，然后他拿到了他的枪，用颤抖的手抓紧了冰冷的金属。就在他即将成功的那一时刻，突然的剧痛从手背传来，然后Hux的呼吸被掐在脖子上的压力阻截。他的手肯定骨折了。

“不，”慵懒的声音从很远的地方说道。“我们还有未了之事，将军。”

然后他陷入了黑暗。


End file.
